


Hot topic

by eggie_egg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2 emos find love, Dont like dont read ?!!!!!!??!;!!!211111, Gay stuff!!!!!, M/M, Welcome to HELL WELCOME TO HELL, end my life why do i keep doing thid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was being a whiny ass after his break up with Jack so he went to hot topic to ease his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot topic

Gabriel was shoving ice cream down his throat. The ice cream. So cold. So smooth. A vibrant green color from the fake pistachio flavoring they put in it. Topped off with stale rainbow sprinkles. It reminded him of Jack. 

_because he was gay_

he sighed and threw the ice cream away in sadness right on the mall floor, because PUNK ppl don't give a shit about mall floors. And goddamnit Gabriel is the punkest punk there ever was.

He made his way into hot topic . the only place he felt at home. He walked over and saw a Hatsune Miku shirt and took 4 off the shelf and then went to the button bin. Where he pulled out a "rarawr! Thats how dinosaurs say ' i love you' " Button.

He smiled and thought 'I relate with this'

He walked over to the cash register. 

"Will that be all?" The mysterious voice asked him. Gabriel looked around but couldn't see anyone. 

"Down here." The voice told him. He looked down and saw a small hedgehog humanoid thing stand there. He was really cute. Gabe couldn't help the blush. 

"Names Shadow. What's yours, sweet cheeks?" Shadow said flirtatiously. Gabe put his miku shirts and rawr button on the counter.

"Its g-gabriel." He stumbled, he fanned himself. Was it hot in here or was it just the animal in front of him? "Im an emo"

"Small world hot stuff, im an emo too" shadow winked at him. He looked at the miku shirts. "U a vocaloid fan too ?" He blushed, "that's hot... U R the perfect guy..."

"I could say the same to you... With your beautiful black N red spiked hair...like you came straight from the 90s..." Gabe found himself saying dreamily. 

"So Gabe.hows about we leave this place and go somewhere a little more...comfortable.?" Shadow asked

"Nya" gab replied 'Jack who' Gabe thought and he and shadow started making out. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy lmao


End file.
